Begin Again
by SilverNight92
Summary: *Previously Welcome to Your New Life Clove* Clove is the new student at Panem High School of the Performing Arts. After a prank, she must move in with her cousin Katniss to attend Panem. What happens when Cato begins crushing on her openly? What about Glimmer & the Clique? Modern-Day AU.
1. Prologue

_**HOLA MY PEEPS! HAHA THIS IS MY 1ST EVER MODERN DAY, SO THINGS ARE GONNA BE OOC, CUZ CATO AND CLOVE CAN'T BE HOMICIDAL. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, Katniss would have shot Peeta when he told her to.**_

As I look out the window of the airplane, just now taking off, I hope that things will go well this time. After a prank that got me expelled from my old high school, I really just want to try again. And not get kicked out of the house.

*Flashback*

_I sit in the office, waiting for my dad to show up. I am actually scared this time though; I pulled the biggest prank ever, and I really don't want to get expelled this time around. Plus, my dad also happens to be a strict father. _

_He used to never be that way. He was always a great father, easy-going, la la la, blah blah blah. Then my mom got cancer and died. He was never the same after that. _

_But that's not important. My academics could be ruined if I get kicked out. Again. I had deliberately spray-painted the boy's locker room in hot pink, knowing they would hate it. I could have gone without writing my name on the wall, though. Then maybe I would be out of this situation. _

"_Clove Bennett," I look up, and see the principal waiting for me. "In my office, now. Your father is waiting for you." She says this in a cold voice that makes my spine shiver. "Yes, ma'am." I reply as politely and not-scared-at-all as I can, not to show fear. _

_I walk in, and my father is sitting there, looking neutral and calm. But I know that on the inside, he could strangle an elephant with his bare hands. _

_The principal takes a seat, and begins talking. "This is grounds for expulsion," she pauses, and lets it sink in. "Why, Clove, why? Spray painting the locker room is vandalism, and it goes on your permanent record. I know that you love a good joke, but this? I'm sorry Clove, but you are expelled. We can't possibly take any more of this nonsense at our school."_

"_Excuse me, but isn't expulsion a bit harsh?" My dad butts in. Go dad. _

"_She deserves it this time."_

"_Can't I try to talk some sense into her? I know that she didn't mean it."_

"_Rules are rules, Dr. Bennett. I'm sure you understand."_

"_My daughter has been kicked out of every school in this area. We will have to move to find a school that will accept her because she wasn't ever kicked out."_

"_Then move. I'm sorry, Dr. Bennett. Clove is no longer a student at this school anymore."_

"_Fine then. I'm sure any other school will be better than this establishment you are forced to call a school."_

_HE grabbed my arm and we walked out. He didn't say a word the whole ride home. I tried, but he didn't want anything to do with me. When we reached home, he sat me down at the dining room table. "Clove, I know you heard me in that meeting. We have to move in order to send you to a proper school."_

"_But dad-"_

"_No Clove. Not this time. Luckily, I was in touch with your Aunt Catherine. She has offered to take you in. You will be sent of to California to live with her, Katniss, and Primrose. No excuses this time."_

"_Dad, I have friends here. I have friends that will miss me. I can't just tell them that I'm moving to Cali."_

"_Well you have to. Pack your belongings. You're leaving in three days."_

"_You're just going to kick your own daughter out of the house?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_What about Annabelle?" I would die for my little sister. '_

"_She will be staying here with me."_

"_But dad-"_

"_No Clove. You are leaving in three days."_

*Flashback Over*

That was three days ago. Now, I am on a plane to LA to meet my cousin Katniss at the airport. A long, two-hour plane trip to hell. I know that my dad won't miss me. He says I'm too much like mom, and me reminding him of her causes him pain.

I take a nap, and before you know it, I am in the warm California.

"Attention all passengers. We have just landed in California. Please grab your carry-on's and wait for further instructions."

I brought two carry-ons, one for the trip, which included my phone and iPod, and the other containing my most valuable, such as pictures of Annabelle.

We are finally instructed to get the hell off, so I hurry as quick as I can to get my bags and meet Katniss.

"Clove!" I look for the owner of the voice, and I found it. "Hey Kat!" I walk over to her and give her a hug. He gives me one back.

"So how are you? Prim can't wait to see you," She says, "Well anyways, welcome to California! Grab your bags and we'll get going! Airport traffic is legendary." She begins to walk towards baggage claim C. She whips around, tucking her outgrown black bangs out of her face. She must have realized that I wasn't following. "Well, ya comin'? I was thinking we could get some burgers. You have to be hungry."

"Comin, Kat!"

I think to myself before following.

_Welcome to your new life, Clove. _

_**Thoughts? Like, Hate, Really Hate? Give me your opinion.**_

_**~SilverNight92**_


	2. InnOut and Maple St

**HI PEOPLES! So what do u think so far? And I received a review saying that Katniss was a bit OOC. I think I'll tone that down a lot, and maybe edit the chapter. And a great THANK YOU to everybody that reviewed. I love u all!**

**Now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned the Hunger Games. Then Cato would be MINE! And I also don't own anything mentioned, such as In-N-Out. **

"OH MY GOD! HOW IS THIS SO FRIGGIN GOOD!" I exclaim, my mouth full of food. Hamburger, to be exact. The best burger in the freaking WORLD! "How the hell does In-N-Out do it! I mean, I could eat here everyday due to the amazing burgers!"

"Clove! Chew with your mouth closed. And I totally agree with that statement. But, you may get sick of it after a year. Probably not though…"

"Understandable. When am I starting school?"

"Ummm… The principal said ASAP, actually. I was thinking Monday, maybe? Then I would have time to show you around."

"Sounds good to me! I heard that Panem High is a performing arts high school. How did you get in?"

"Oh, well I'm a singer I guess. You're a dancer, right?" she informs/asks me.

"Yeah, I am. What dance classes do they offer there?" I ask. I mean, it can't hurt to take a few classes.

"Well, they offer everything, from Ballet to Hip-Hop. They offer all levels, but you have to audition to be in the higher levels. What are your favorite styles?" she asks me. "Well, I love everything, but my favorites are Ballet and Contemporary/Modern. They are just so much fun, but it's also hard work. I take Ballet on Pointe as well," I say. "I just love the more technical styles. Not that there's anything wrong with Hip-Hop, it's just I always enjoyed those more for some reason."

"I get that. The more soulful songs are better to sing than those autotuned rap songs. I guess dance and singing are very similar. Who would have guessed?"

"Yeah, no kidding. So when can I audition for the higher classes? I really want to start ASAP, because sometimes I really can't stand being underestimated. You know, size," I gesture to my height of 4"4. "They wouldn't do that. You just have to come in A half hour early on your first day, and have something prepared to show them. They'll love you! I've seen you at your dance shows. You were incredible. They _have _to love you."

"Thanks, Kat. Now I need to stress on getting a solo prepared for _3 days." _

"Hey, it's better than having the stress of preparing it in five minutes." She remarks. I sigh, knowing she's right and that I have lost this battle. "Fine, but you are picking my music. I want a singers opinion."

* * *

The Everdeens live in a part of LA called D12. It's a small community with a bunch of hang-out places and neighboring cities. All of the people seem so friendly here! But the weather could get a better attitude, 'cuz from what Kat tells me, the weather is cold in the summer and hot in the winter.

As we pull in to the driveway, I survey the street. Nice and quiet, probably no one knows it exists except the mailman. Kat's house is a light blue with big light bulbs for nighttime. 8236, Maple Ave., is her address. I am barely able to get out of the car before Katniss' little sister, Prim, has her arms around me.

"Hey, Prim! How are you?" I ask her. Prim is only twelve years old, and the sweetest thing in the world. "Hey Clove! I'm good, thanks for asking. Want me to show you around the house? I already have dinner planned. Or are you going out with Katniss and her friends? And do you—"

"—Prim, don't scare her! She's only been in LA for less than an hour. She probably has jet lag anyways. And I was planning on taking her out with Madge, Johanna, and Annie tonight for dinner. You can plan dinner for tomorrow night. It's a girls' night."

"If it's a girls' night then why can't I come?"

"Let me rephrase that, _teenage and in their junior year of high school _girls' night."

"Fine then, I'll call and see if Rue can come over."

"Fine by me as long as Mom is out."

* * *

"Come on Clove! Madge, Johanna, and Annie are here!" Katniss yells. _Shit, what was I doing this whole time? _I instantly remember. _You were looking at your pictures of Annabelle. _Talk about homesick.

"Coming Kat! Give me a minute, I'm almost ready!" I respond. I now have to get ready in 10 seconds. Good thing I already put my outfit on the bed already. I pull on the purple v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black Vans on. I then ponytail my hair and leave my bangs down. On my way out I grab my dad's zip-up hooded jacket. He wore it when he was my age, and now I do. It's gray with a yellow hood on the inside. I slip out of my room and run down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late," I say. "I was a bit distracted. We ready to go?" I ask. I can't wait to get out of here.

"Yep," she says. "Oh! And this is Madge," she points to the girl with the long blonde hair. "And this is Johanna," Johanna has short, spiky brown hair with an intimidating look in her eye, "And last but not least, the lovely Annie." Annie has long, brown hair, like dark chocolate, and sea green eyes. She looks a bit crazy if you ask me.

"Hey, I'm Clove, Kat's cousin. I moved here from Chicago, and I just arrived today. It's nice to meet you all."

"We ready to go?" Kat asked. "Yep!" We all say. "Then let's go!"

And at that, we left.


	3. Vegans and Tortilla Soup: GNO pt 1

**Hey all! So since the majority of the characters are gonna be pranksters (hence the humor category), I need your prank ideas. I made up a bunch already with my bestie, but not enough for a whole story! So how did you like the last chapter? I think that it was a bit short in my opinion. I hate those short chapters, don't you? Well anyways, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer:: I sadly, regretfully, don't own the Hunger Games or Cato's six pack. I wish I did. I also don't own Islands... or the soup...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Tortilla Soup and Vegans**

**CLOVE P.O.V.**

As we hop into Johanna's car, I wonder to myself, _where are we even going?_

"Hey, Kat," I ask. "Where are we even going?"

"We're going to this place called Islands. It's a really good restaurant; I think you'll like it. They have amazing fries as well." She replies.

"So, Clove, how do you like California so far?" Madge asks me.

"It's good so far. I can't wait to get a better look around town, ya know? I like the area as well. Especially In-N-Out."

"Who doesn't like it there?" Annie asks.

"Vegans," Johanna answers, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Now can you shut up so I can focus on the road?"

"Well can we at least get some music on?" Madge asks. "It's really, waaaay too quiet in here. I hate awkward silences, you know that! Otherwise, I scream LLAMA! And I'm _pretty sure _that is the _LAST _thing we all need."

"Fine," Johanna huffs. "But if you hate the song I am NOT changing it."

Madge presses the button to turn on the radio. All of a sudden, What the Hell, by Avril Lavigne starts blasting.

"OWWWW! TURN THAT DOWN, Madge!" We all scream in unison. That was truly waaay too loud for my ears. I have extremely sensitive hearing, so that was like, beyond loud. Even though I am used to it from the constant blasting of the dance studio speakers, this car has better acoustics. "Sorry! It's Johanna's fault for having it on loud in the first place!" she says.

Luckily, we arrive at Islands before anything else could be said. Unfortunately, the money-collector dude looks completely lost, and a bit frightened. "Two dollars, please," he says, his voice quivering. Ten bucks says he is either scared by our argument, or he can't talk to girls.

I think it's the first option.

"Here, dude," Johanna says. She hands him the cash and we drive into the parking lot.

_That was awkward…_

"KK, we are here!" Madge sings.

"Now let's get a table," Annie says. "I don't know about you, but _I _am hungry."

"Ditto," I say.

We walk into the beach themed restaurant. Flat screen TVs were pretty much everywhere, and pop music was playing.

"Hi welcome to Islands," the server said behind the counter. "Table for five, please," Madge says nicely. "Come this way," the server said. "Here you go, and these are the specials. Your waitress will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," we all say in unison.

"So, Clove, there are a few things you need to know before you start at Panem High with us," Johanna starts. "First things first. No one on the staff cares about what you do outside of class, except fighting. But Ms. Trinket does, and nobody likes her. So what you do is when you have her in class, do everything you can in order to piss her off. She is all about manners."

"Second, _Glimmer_ is not to be messed with."

"What's Glimmer?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"It's not _what _Glimmer is, though that can be very accurate at times. Glimmer is the head cheerleader, head brat, and fully in love with Quarterback, Cato Johnson. In order to be on her good side, which nearly everyone wants to be on to avoid humiliation, you need to make sure you don't acknowledge her or make sure Cato doesn't acknowledge you. She and her Clique, which consists of Delly, Cashmere, and Cash's brother, Gloss rule the school. That will only make her mad, and a mad Glimmer is not what a new student needs. Unless you like trouble, get on her good side, then on her bad side. That's what we all did. Except for _Katniss, _who Glimmer immediately hated."

"It wasn't my fault Mr. Cinna made me sing The Valley Song in front of class!" Katniss whined.

"Well you were the one who raised her hand first!" Annie said.

"Alright, I'll admit to that," Katniss sighed, sounding defeated.

"And lastly, never get Glimmer mad. You always know it's her because she never hits directly. She hurts the people close to you, but never you unless it's completely personal." Johanna finishes.

"So basically, Panem High has three rules; Bug Ms. Trinket, Ignore Cato, and either bug Glimmer or ignore her. All are pretty simple, except the second. You have a pretty face, and he WILL take note of it. Understood?" Katniss clarifies.

"Yeah, I got it. But who the hell is Cato?" I ask.

"Oh, he's the captain of the Varsity Football team. Glimmer is the head cheerleader for Varsity. Do the math," Annie says.

Ohhhh. That makes sense.

"So how did Glimmer and Cato get into the school?" I ask. "Well, rumor has it Glimmer seduced the school board, since she really isn't that talented. Others think she's a dancer. But the ones with common sense know she's a slut." Johanna says with spooky sarcasm. "Cato is an actor; I really don't get that though. I mean, he is a football player that is with the 'Shakespeare club'. It is kind of ridiculous. He is a good actor though." She finishes. Wow, this Glimmer chick seems like a total slut. I guess I have common sense! But Cato... I haven't met him so I don't know what to think of him. Only time will tell.

* * *

"May I take your order?" The server asks.

"Yes, I'll have a Big Wave with fries," Johanna says.

Annie says, "I'll have a veggie burger with bacon." The waiter gives her a strange look. I finally catch on; who orders a veggie burger (No meat), then adds meat!

"I'll have the fish tacos," Madge says.

"Um, I'll have the small Tortilla Soup," I say. It was always a favorite of mine back in Chicago. We would always get it whenever I took Annabelle out for Mexican food.

"Alright, and you, miss?" he says, referring to Katniss. "I'll take the Pelican, no cheese," she mumbles. She needs to work on her people skills, I think.

"Can we have some fries to start?" Johanna asks.

"Yes you can," the waiter says. "Coming right up!" he says, then leaves.

"So, Annie, why would you order a _vegetarian _meal, then add _meat_ to it? Doesn't that ruin the purpose of having a vegan meal?" Johanna interrogates with that creepy look you only see when they question people on _NCIS LA._

"Is that such a crime?" Annie counters. "You get the yummy vegan side, and everyone loves bacon!"

"Except vegans," I say. Everyone stares at me.

"That, Clove, is a good point," Madge says.

* * *

"So Katniss, how's archery going?" Madge asks once we start eating. She turns to me and explains. "At the school, we have a weaponry class where we choose a weapon and learn how to use it in self-defense. It's weird, we are like a war school and a performing arts school. It's a mandatory class for everyone except seniors. Every year, the juniors go on a camping trip where they have to spend a week on their own in the wild. It's called the Hunger Games. It happens in May, when all the bad weather coincidentally happens. Katniss chose archery as her weapon. Right, Kat?" she asks.

"Yep," she answers. "It's going good. Ms. Atala is really working me hard. She had Tax throw all of the stuffed animals into the air for me to shoot. It's a lot of fun," she says.

"So what weapons are you all specializing in?" I ask.

Annie is the one that answers. "I work with tridents, Johanna with axes, Katniss with archery, Madge with knives as well, and you can have any weapon of your choosing, just no guns of any sort. It's fun, training for a whole period each day."

"So, what exactly does this have to do with a camping trip?" I ask. "I don't really see how this fits together."

"Well, Principle Snow thinks its fun to make us kill and cook our own food. It's cool, because it's televised all over Panem High. We make alliances, make our own disgusting food, and spend time with nature for a week. You will get to come this year since you're a junior, like us," said Katniss. "They separate us into twelve 'Districts'. We get to train with the people of our district. And once its a month before, we get 'reaped'. Each district has its own two bowls where all the names are put into. It's separated by male and female. The Games have twenty-four students, twelve male, twelve female. Nobody want to get picked."

"What districts are you all from?" I ask. "Katniss is from Twelve, Annie is from Four, I'm from Seven, and Madge is from Ten. It's weird, how we are all in different Districts. Same thing with the guys. You will be placed your first day. They have all the Districts in a hat and you pick one. It's always so awkward, getting placed in front of everybody. But Snow makes us do it."

"Gee, Principle Snow is _definitely _the type of guy I want to be friends with," I say. What can I say? I love sarcasm.

"What's the point of these Games anyways?" I ask.

"Chicks got a point, I won't deny that" Johanna says. "Nobody really knows. We all are just forced into it. It's not even something our parents can talk us out of. Believe me, mine tried. It wasn't pretty..." Her voice kinda softens and has a hint of regret. "Anyways, change of subject."

"Hey, how did you guys get into the school?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well, Jo is a drummer-" shocker, "-Madge is a singer, and Annie is a dancer like you!"

"Ooh! What is your favorite style of dance?" Annie asks in an excited tone. "Well, I can never decide between Contemporary and Ballet."

"Oh, you like those too?"

"No, I love them. They're the hardest, but the most fun."

"I agree. Are you on poi-"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Three guesses who. Yup, Jo.

We talk for a bit more, but my mind constantly drifts to the Games. At least I won't have to worry about them until they happen.

**So? How did ya'll like it? And remember, submit your ideas for pranks and pretty much everything else in a review or PM! And PM me if u have any questions. SilverNight**


	4. Libraries and Mean Girls: GNO pt 2

**SUP MY PEEPS! LOL but seriously, HIIIII!**

**Um, wow. A month?! What is wrong with me!? I apologize to everyone. **

**A shout out to LadyAnnabellaRose for you're suggestions!**

**A shout out to 265 for your wonderful ideas and constructive criticism!**

**A shout out to SilvershineMoonlight for being pleased with my crappy work!**

**A shout out to WingGirl77 for unofficially beta-ing my work!**

**ALSO! I HAVE CUT DELLY FROM THE STORY—SHE WILL BE PLAYING ANOTHER IMPORTANT PART! DO NOT FRET!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill… I sadly do not own the Hunger Games. *sob***

**~.~.~.~**

**Libraries and Mean Girls: GNO pt. 2**

_**CLOVE POV**_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I hear a voice say at our table. He is tall and slim with short, curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Go away, Marvel! We don't need you and you're perverted ass at our table!" Johanna says. I am truly, utterly confused right now. Who is this guy, and why are we associating with him if he's a perve? Then again, anything is possible these days.

"Never …_lovely_ Johanna. And I haven't even begun with my perved ways. YET. Now who is this chick? She looks fiiiine—"

"Marvel, back off." says the fairly hot guy in front of me. Blonde hair, blue/gray eyes, and an extremely muscular build. "I doubt that this lovely young lady needs you and your drunk attitude at her table."

So _that's _what that scent was. I knew there was a bar, but we are sitting far away from it. He is obviously drunk, judging by the strong scent of alcohol coming from his mouth.

"Yeah, Marvel, if you don't stop drinking, you're gonna end up worse than Mr. Abernathy," said another blondie, this time, with blue eyes deeper than the ocean. Instead of spiked, like the other boy, it falls over his face in a casual way. He just walked up to our table, but seems to know where this conversation is at. It's probably a regular thing, for 'Marvel' to be drunk. "I'm Peeta," he says to me, "And this is Cato," he refers to the tall blonde, "And it seems like you already met Marvel." He finishes.

"So, where are the other boys?" Madge asks. All the girls snicker. Wonder why.

"Finnick, Gale, and Mitchell are at the table, probably wondering how many drinks we've gotten so far, due to our amount of time here."

"I heard my name! Now who is utterly in love with me this time?" says a cute guy with bronze hair and sea green eyes. Annie blushes. "Go away, Finn!" she says, but with a hint of flirtatiousness in her tone. Hmmm… My wheels are officially spinning.

"Never, Annie," 'Finn' replies.

"You do realize that you will eventually have to go away, right? You can't stay in that spot forever," I say. Score!

"Wait a sec! Who are you?" Finnick asks. "I'm Clove, Katniss' cousin from Chicago. Who are you?" I joke.

"I am the Great Finnick Odair, the handsome, sexy God from I-Have-No-Clue-Ask-My-Parents," he jokes back. I have a feeling that he and I will become best friends soon…

"Alright, punks, enough of this! Scoot over Kitty Kat!" A handsome brunette says. "I am the All-Mighty Gale, and I am going to make all of us fit, so move!" Oh. So this it Gale. And then… I am smushed by five extremely HOT guys. "Can I ask a quick question?" I continue with, "Who are you all?!" I practically scream. The muscle-y guy next to me throws his (muscular!) arm around my shoulder. "I'm Cato, that's Peeta," he gestures towards the other blonde, "And you have already met Marvel, Gale, and Finn."

I see all of the girls staring at me with panicked eyes. WAIT A SEC! Did _he_ just say he was _Cato?! _

_Panicking, panicking, PANICKING! _

_Okay, _I tell myself, _Just breathe._

I swing his arm back in a flirty manner. Wait, did I just say flirty? Jeez, I am seriously off right now. "Lover Boy!" Cato says. "Tell the waitress we moved tables."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're on the end."

"True. Be right back."

"Alright! Katniss, Truth or Dare?" Gale asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Katniss asks. "But Truth."

"Would you rather date Peeta or ME?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asks again. "But if you MUST know, then Peeta."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gale screams.

"Dude, there are kids around!" I yell. "I really don't think you need to get into trouble. Save it for school."

"Okay, I told her. And Gale, why did you curse so loudly? This little girl started sobbing, and her mother went on a rampage looking for the one who 'tainted little ears'. I'd watch out if I were you. She looked pretty pissed."

"Katniss said she'd rather date you than me."

"GALE!" Katniss yells. She looked like she was pretty pissed herself.

Peeta blushes. "Uh…" Katniss does the same.

"AWWW! KATNISS AND PEETA SITTIN IN A TR—"

"JOHANNA!" We all scream. "Oh! Their couple's name can be Everlark! or Peeniss..."

"JOHANNA MASON!" We all scream again. "Jeez, guys, I was just trying to break the ice." Johanna mumbles with a smirk on her face. "Yes, Johanna, that's _exactly _what it seemed like…" muttered Marvel.

"Uh, guys, I needa go to the bathroom…" Annie mumbles. Oh shit, she's sitting in the smack center. "Alright, everyone up," says Finnick. "Little lady over here gotta go!" And there's that sense of humor we all seem to love. We all stand up and let her out. Then we all sit back down. Luckily, I have a question about Annie to ask. "Hey guys," I start, "What's the deal with Annie? She seems sorta crazy." I add.

"Oh, she's ADHD and dyslexic. Special ed., in other words. Never take her to the library." Finnick answers. We all stare at him like he's insane. "What? She went crazy on our study date." Cato snorts. "_Study date?" _He chokes out. "What is this, middle school?"

_Jerk, _I think. "Alright, dude. Think about it, she probably _needed _the help." I say with a hint of sass.

"Who needs help? And can you guys move over, I need to get back in."

Three guesses who just said that.

"Annie, we were just talking about how Principle Snow really needs help running the school," Finn answers. "And sure. Everyone up!" He yells. We all groan, but get out anyways. "Thank you," Annie says.

Our conversation carries on for a while, but I don't pay attention. My mind keeps drifting back to Cato. He is SOSOSO hot, but he has that... _Jerk _kinda vibe that he carries with him, and I can't really seem to shake it. He's probably some arrogant, rich, cocky, conceited playboy that only listens to himself. I mean, look at what he said to Finnick; that was just plain _rude. _I continue contemplating him and his attitude. He seems like such a flirt, like... I don't know how to describe it. It' complicated, even when I hardly know him. Yikes. I _really _don't know how Glimmer can stand him, let alone want to DATE him.

"Look, guys," Madge starts, "This has been really nice and all, but we need to get going. Like, _now." _

"What's the rush, Undersee? Can't take our sexiness?" Finnick asks. "Do you find this," he strikes a ridiculous pose, "_distracting?"_ he finishes. "If I say yes, will you shut up?" Madge counters.

"OH! SCORE ONE FOR MADGE!" Gale yells.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Okay, this is a random story. So that lady that went on a rampage because of Gale's profanity? Well she found him. And started hitting him with a menu.

"Ah! Lady!? What is the issue here?!"

"YOU! YOU TAINTED LITTLE EARS YOU BIT-"

"Hey! By finishing that sentence, you WOULD be tainting little ears." I notify her. She glares at me, and starts hitting _ME_ with the menu. She does this for about ten seconds until the manager comes by and literally pulls her away from me, then drags her to the front desk for a _time out. _What is this, kindergarten? Oh _great, _now I sound like Cato.

Then a waiter comes by and apologizes. "I'm so sorry about her. She recently came out of a mental hospital a week ago... Yeah. Wait, why am I apologizing to you bitches? Oh hey, _Catpiss, _I didn't realize you could afford something like this!" He remarks.

"And I didn't realize anybody could be such an airhead, _Blondie." _I remark. Unfortunately, this draws attention to myself. "Well, well, _well. _A new girl in town. And pretty at that..." Oh shit, he's checking me out! Not good, not good... "The name's Gloss. And you are...?"

"Taken." A voice says. Cato's voice. He even slings his arm around me in a protective manner. "And her name is Clove. She just moved here from Chicago, and isn't looking to date someone who has a name related to makeup."

"Wait a sec. Taken. By _you? _Clove, you could do so much better..." he smirks. "First of all, I'm not taken. And I won't be, especially by _you," _I inform him. "And second, don't call me that."

"Don't call you Clove? What should I call you. Gorgeous? Sweetheart?"

"The girl that can kick your ass into next week if you don't _shut up and leave."_

"That works too. Nice meeting you, Kick-Ass," he says with a smirk. And with that, he walks away.

"Um, wow. Clove, you are officially on the Clique's hit list. Congrats. Not." Katniss says, and takes a sip of her coke.

"What's the big deal with these guys anyways? Why do they act so... _ugh?"_ I ask.

"Oh, they're just little shits." Gale says.

"Yeah, I mean, it's no big deal. Seriously," Marvel says.

"You're just saying that 'cause you used to be one," Johanna says. I nearly have a spit take. "What?" I nearly convulse.

"Yep, Marvel _Quaid _over here got an easy in because his parents are Dennis Quaid and Meg Ryan. Then he left them last year to become a further douche!" Peeta says with a laugh. "Hey! Gloss was a meanie. And I hated being a part of the Clique. So many rules. It's like Mean Girls but with guys in the Plastics!" He says.

"Uh, you saw that?" Annie chokes. "What, do you like my taste in movies?" he asks.

"No, it's just a chick flick. That's all..." she drifts off after a while.

* * *

Well, the rest of our evening at the restaurant was just _fascinating. _Note the sarcasm. We ditched the boys after about a half hour later, and decided to get ice cream. After that, we had a bit of an... _encounter _while at the ice cream parlor. Let's just say, The Plastics had arrived (Thank you Marvel, I have always wanted to say that!).

"Well, well, what do we have here? I didn't know that Johanna could be left without a restraining order!" I hear a laugh, a giggle, a snicker, and a smirk. Gloss Chrome, off of work, Cashmere Chrome, a natural but arrogant beauty, Delly Cartwright, owns the best shoe store in town, and lastly, the Regina George of Panem High School, Glimmer Star.


	5. Cockroaches and Pranks: GNO pt 3

Chapter 4; Cockroaches and Pranks

**Heyyy! I really tried updating sooner, but I didn't have the time. Luckily I am in school now, so I will have LOTS of time. I'm weird; I update faster in the school year. So anyways, here is the next chapter of _Welcome, a_****nd I hope you enjoy! Also, my bestie just uploaded a new HG fic, called _Lost at Sea, _which is a K/P Romance/Adventure fic, so check that out too! I beta'd it by the way... :) ALSO! We are almost at 50 reviews! :D Keep 'em coming people! I love you all! Now for the fun part... Drumroll please... THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**News reporter: And next up on channel 7, we have SilverNight's discla-**

**Finnick Odair: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

**News reporter: Yes, finnick, we realize that, you are a friggin Sex God. Now will you please stop interrupting? **

**Finnick: Why? Do you find this *rips off pants, leaving him in boxers* distracting?**

**News reporter: *drools* YES! OKAY, YES! NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP!**

**Finnick: Yes.**

**News reporter: SILVERNIGHT92 DOESN'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SHE ONLY WISHES SHE HAD FINNICK AND CATO AND PEETA!**

**Finnick: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

_**Previously on Welcome to Your New Life, Clove**_

_"Well, well, what do we have here? I didn't know that Johanna could be left without a restraining order!" I hear a laugh, a giggle, a snicker, and a smirk. Gloss Chrome, off of work, Cashmere Chrome, a natural but arrogant beauty, Delly Cartwright, owns the best shoe store in town, and lastly, the Regina George of Panem High School, Glimmer Star._

**XXX**

"Well, well, I didn't know Glimmer ate anything with carbs!" Johanna quips back at her. (**LOL I don't know if ice cream has carbs… Correct me if I'm wrong!)** Glimmer purses her lips. "Who's the new chick, and why is she hanging out with you if she could do _so _much better?" she says while flipping her hair, incidentally hitting Gloss in the face. "Watch it, Glim!" he snaps. She immediately turns around, nearly hitting Cashmere in the face. "Or _what?"_ she taunts in a deadly tone I had no idea could work on such a high pitched giggly voice.

He slightly shakes his head. "Never mind…" he mutters. Wow. I almost feel bad for him.

Almost. He kinda deserves that…

"Anyways, that girl is not going to join you shits, because she is Katniss' cousin." Annie tells her. Unfortunately, she realized her mistake too late. "Wow, an Everdeen…" she trails off. "How could you even afford the flight here?" She whispers in my ear. Out of fury, I pull on her precious blonde lock. _Hard._

"Ouch! What the _fuck_ you little Cockroach Everdeen! How dare you!" she screams, gathering the attention of everyone here.

"How dare I? Simple. I was just getting some of your stray hair out of your face…" I trail off.

"Delly! Braid, now." She commands. "Yes, Glim, no prob," she says, with artificial sweetener on top. She flounces over to Glimmer, and begins braiding her hair.

Once she finishes, she pulls up a chair next to me. "You are _so _on my hit list, you little cockroach." With that, she leads her Clique out of the shop, without even buying anything.

I turn around and see Jo glaring at me with daggers the size of Glimmer's ego. She finally realizes that everyone is still watching us, so she makes a little announcement. She stands up on her chair and announces; "Alright, nothing to see here, go back to your ice cream!" She then jumps off the chair and says, "Katniss, Clove, word?" before either of us can respond, she says, "Bathroom. Now." In a dead serious tone. I know that the topic is very serious so I follow her, leading Katniss as well. We walk into the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. Jo waits for us to get in, then locks the door behind us.

_"CLOVE BENNETT WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING!?" _she screams at me. Whoa shit! I'm in trouble. "I thought I specifically _told _you not to mess with her, but now? She believes your freaking cousin is a bad influence on you, and that you are a fucking cockroach! What do you have to say for yourself!?" She continues.

"Um... Sorry?"

"Sorry!?"

"Admit it, Jo. She had it coming."

"I will admit to nothing!"

"Admit it."

"No!"

"Aw, come on!"

"No way in hell!"

"Please?"

"Over my dead ass body."

"Seriously?"

"You know it, chica." I sigh. This could not get any more complicated at the current moment.

_Wait for it..._

_"_Um, guys?" Katniss says warily. We look over to her. She is gesturing towards this guy with a mop looking at us like we are psychopaths holding chainsaws. "Can we... Help you?" I ask, trying not to burst into laughter, shaking trying to hold it in. He looks so damn scared! "Um, sorry to interrupt whatever... _this,_" he says with emphasis, gesturing towards Jo and I, "is, but this is the men's room." He finishes. The three of us look at each other in horror. Holy fucking shit. "I will need you to get out immediately." He adds on top of that.

"LEAVING!" we shout in sync. We sprint out of the bathroom, and run back to the table, faces red with embarrassment.

"Hey, what happened? Ya'll were in there for a while. Did something go wrong? Why did you run back?" Annie asks in a string of words. Katniss yells, "Quick, get out of here! Take the ice cream!" And we all grab our respective cups and sprint out of the shop.

"Guys..." Madge pants, trying to keep up, "Why are we running? We're about four blocks away now! I'm pretty sure we're safe from... whatever we were running from!" We slow down, and I explain what happened, though still trying to catch my breath. "So ya'll were running so hard because you were caught in the men's room by a _janitor?" _Annie asks. "Yep, pretty much!" I say with a goofy grin on my face. I start sprinting, and Jo yells, "HEY, BENNETT? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

"I don't think we need to walk the five miles back to our place!" I yell back. They all reluctantly follow, still not having caught their breath. The only one who doesn't is Madge. She sits down on the concrete and folds her arms. Jo and I exchange a glance. We know exactly what to do.

* * *

"Alright, Operation Scare Madge Out of Her Wits in in action!" Jo says. I take a deep breath. _My first prank since the expulsion... _Even if this is a minor one, I still have that living guilt of having been expelled that will never go away. I realize that this prank won't get me expelled, but still. I feel like a little goody-two-shoes that has never pulled a prank in her life and is scared silly. I wish it wasn't that way. Then I would easily be alright with this small, even _miniscule _prank.

"Hello! Earth to Clove! Anyone alive in that small head of yours!?" Jo whispers loudly in my ear. "Ahh!" I scream, trying to stay quiet. Luckily, my voice came out in a low tone, and it didn't sound like me. I give Jo a glare, and turn my head towards our victim. She pops up, and says in a scared, shaky tone, "Who's there?"

Jo and I stay quiet, and wait until she turns back around, looking at the street again. I pull out my phone, and send a quick text to Annie.

**CLOVE B: **_Everything good on your end?_

**ANNIE C: **_You know it! The car is ready, and Katniss and I are in it. We drove it just around the corner, and are now in the lot next to ya'll._

Suddenly, another message pops up on my screen.

**JOHANNA M: **_Put the phone away before she notices! -_- XOXO_

Gotta love sarcasm. _  
_

"Alright, alright," I whisper/yell to Jo, "They're ready for action. Operation Scare Madge Out of Her Wits proceeding in 3, 2, 1..."

"Action!" Jo finishes. We stalk on over to her, like ninjas with a hunter's tread, and I put my hands over her mouth and eyes, while Jo grabs her around the waist. I confiscate her phone so she is unable to call for help. I take the duct tape and put a slab over her mouth, and another over her wrists. I blindfold her with a bandanna, and she starts screaming as loud as a gagged person could. I whistle and Katniss flashes the car lights so we know which car is ours. We pop open the trunk and toss her in, locking the back behind us, and sprint into the backseat of the car.

"Oh my god, we really did it!" Annie says in a higher-than-usually pitched voice.

"Of course we did it, we're us! The five best friends that nobody could beat in a prank war..." Jo sighs. I sigh after. "So what now?" I ask. I am kinda new to this pranking group. "Oh, we add our signature move. Katniss, to the Hob! I'll text the guys." Annie says. She pulls out her phone and starts texting. She turns of the screen, but her phone buzzes immediately. "Alright guys, Finn said he and the guys are on their way. Phase two is in action!" Annie sings.

"Shut up! She'll hear you genius!" Jo said. At that moment, she happened to thrash so hard she bumped me a bit forward. I bang my fist against the seat for effect.

"Hey guys, we are about a block away, get into costume." Katniss says. I grab my black hoodie and sunglasses. I pull the hood up, slide my Ray Bans on, and pull the drawstrings on my jacket to pull the hood close. Jo does the same.

Perfect.

"K, guys, they're here. Phase two is officially in action!" Annie says as her screen lights up with another text from Finnick.

Jo and I get out of the car and slam the doors shut. We walk over to the trunk and pop it open. Madge is practically radiating fear. I grab her arms, and Jo grabs her legs. We carry her out and into the back ally. I find that a chair with rope attached has already been set up. We set her down, and tie her with the bonds holding her wrists together behind her back.

I hear near-silent footsteps coming closer. The guys must be here. Gale shows up in the same getup, hoodie and shades on. He gives us a thumbs up, and he hides in the shadows of the building. I stand behind her and yank the bandanna off, and we sprint away, unrecognizable. She starts panicking. Kicking, screaming (sorta), and frantically trying to get out, almost falling over with the chair attached. We watch from the shadows as Gale approaches her from behind. He whispers in her ear.

"I didn't realize you were the victim, Sweetheart," he says in a husky voice that would be unrecognizable by even Katniss. Madge shivers, obviously scared. Or cold. Either works. Gale stalks silently to the front, and pulls down the hood and yanks off the shades. "Didn't think it was me, now did'ya, Undersee?"

"GALE HAWTHORNE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" And with that, everyone behind the prank came out of the shadows. All of the guys, Katniss (Madge gasps when she sees this), Annie, still looking happy, and then Jo and I. Cato reaches behind her and unties the bonds. "You're free Undersee! Now go get me a Hawthone, Bennett and Mason burger." he orders as though he were at a restaurant.

She glares at the three of us, and starts screaming her head off. And chasing us.

Oh shit.

"RUN!" The three of us yell. And believe me, Madge may not be in the best physical shape, but _man _is she a ball of energy when she's mad. We have to dive into the guy's car so that she doesn't reach us. We lock the doors, but unfortunately, Peeta has the keys. "God dammit! Why does Peeta have the keys!?" Gale curses. "Well," I start, "There is one thing we can do..." I see that Madge is slightly worn out, so I take my chances. "Later bitches. Jo, you're in charge of my funeral." And I jump out of the car.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

That was truly the best prank I have ever done. The most creative, and the biggest reaction. We all got away, but Madge was pissed. Eventually, we learned that Prim was sleeping over at Rue's house, and that Aunt Catherine was doing the overnight till afternoon shift at the hospital, so we were alone for the night. Madge was too afraid to sleep alone, so she told her dad that she was spending the night with us. Jo and Annie had nothing better to do, so they spent the night as well. So we were now on our way back to the house, loaded up with sleepover gear, and were going to have an epic night full of prank calls, super late takeout, and surprise visits.

**LIKE? LOVE? HATE? REVIEW EITHER WAY! Also, _please _check out _Lost at Sea _by WingGirl77. She just uploaded it, and she'd really like the support since it's her first chaptered fic. And by the way; I realize that the fic has all been set in one day so far, and we have a few chapters up already; I promise it will be wrapped up next chapter so we can get on with Panem High shenanigans! :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there's more to come! :)**

**XOXO,**

**SILVERNIGHT :)**

**BY THE WAY, FEEL FREE TO DROP IDEAS BY ME! :)**


	6. Hooters and the Shining: GNO pt 4

**Hey guys! Here's... SILVERNIGHT92! Sorry, Wing and I have been discussing horror movies lately... I saw one second of The Shining before screaming and running out of the room. I'm so brave *smirks*. Yeah but sorry for not updating. I have gone through a lot of emotional stress, and I am still coping. My brother has been stealing my laptop, and I have become obsessed with Cimorelli. Check them out on YouTube! just add /cimorellitheband after the URL and you will get to their channel. They are insanely amazing singers, and I am obsessed. **

**And my partner Sarcasm360 and I are going to begin singing online soon! I'm also exploring the art of songwriting. I feel so creative :) haha **

**Well then. You guys enjoy the chapter! And you will get this a lot more if you have seen Big Daddy with Adam Sandler and the Sprouse twins.**

**President Snow: Rubber ducks are the best! **

**Me: ... **

**President Snow: They are totes adorbes! I mean, come on! Who doesn't like yellow ducks that you play with in a bubble bath!**

**Me: -.- I don't do bubble baths. Just say what I payed you to say or your video of you serenading Barney will be out on YouTube. **

**President Snow: Fine! *sighs* SilverNight92 does't own the Hunger Games, Big Daddy, or Josh or Jennifer! **

**Me: and... **

**President Snow: She also doesn't own The Shining!**

**Me: The video is already viral! **

**President Snow: *sob***

"Alright guys, here's the plan; we order a big meal from Hooters, see what whore they recruited this time, and then we watch Bread and Circuses. Do many other things…" Johanna says wickedly. This is going to be good. We have to whole Everdeen house to ourselves! "Tonight we are going to cut loose! Footloose!" Madge says excitedly. Great, another reference from an inappropriate movie. She has been quoting them all night.

"Madge, why are you obsessed with inappropriate movies?" I ask her. "Well Footloose is an awesome movie, since it revolves around music, and I love romantic movies like Twilight and Westside Story because there are cute guys! (**ugh I hate those movies…**)" I reply, unsure. "O…kay…?"

"So, what are we going to order from Hooters?" Annie asks. "Well, I was thinking just a pizza, fries and soda. Sound good?" Jo asks. We all agree, and dial up Hooters. A white chick answers the phone.

"Heyyyy welcome to Hooooterrrrs, how can I help youuuu?" She asks in a well... Slutty voice. "Uh… We just want some pizza…" Katniss tells her. "Okayyyy, a cheese pizzaaaaaa, coming right uuuuup. What's your adresssss?" We tell her and shes like, "Okayyyy, see you therreeee." They start laughing, and I stare at them bewildered. "What the hell was that about!?" I question, and of course they laugh even harder, even Katniss. "Okayyyy, so like, Hooters is where all the whores workkkk, and like, that voice is hilariousssss!" Annie imitates, and we practically pee our pants, including me. We laugh until the doorbell rings. Katniss finally manages to pull her act together before answering the door. We see who it is, and we laugh ourselves to tears.

"_Glimmer!?_" We laugh. Why am I not surprised that she works there?

She pathetically tries to hide her face, which is no use since we've already seen her. "Omigod! Just take your pizza and leave me alone!" she scream/whines, and runs off the front porch, he butt actually hanging out of her shorts, and her high heels making her fall flat on her face. She gets up, runs into the car, and drives away as fast as she can. Meanwhile, we're laughing our heads off.

"Damn, that is some epic karma!" Jo yells in joy. "Yeah, no kidding!" I laugh. We manage to calm down enough to see what we got. "Ugh, they forgot our fries and drinks. Lets put in another order!" Annie declares. We dial again, and the same voice answers with the same speech. "FRIES AND A DRINK PLEASE!" I scream out of annoyance. "Gosh, okayyy." We finish our order and laugh. Katniss sighs, "That never gets old…" I ask her a quick question. "So do y'all always order from Hooters when you get together?"

"Yeah, it's a tradition. We always want to see who works there, and we don't have the nerve to just go there, so we do takeout," she explains. I respond, my face still hurting from laughing. "Well who would have the nerve to go there? There's one in Chicago. I've been once, and wow, I was laughing the entire time and was kicked out. I never regretted it though…"

The doorbell rings again, and we stand there shocked.  
"_Finnick!?_" We scream. He stands there shocked, and almost drops the food. He turns really pale, and begins to talk all flustered.

"I swear, it was all Glimmer, she knew I needed the money and she offered me this job, right? So I take it, thinking it'll be fun, when really they make me act like a man-whore and—"

"Shut up, Odair! We won't tell anyone!" Katniss says. I didn't know she had it in her to yell. Then again, life is full of surprises. "Finnick, you'd better come inside." Jo says, even her sounding unsure of herself. Like I said, life is full of surprises.

He walks in, and take a seat on the couch. "Finn; explain." Annie says, even a little bit too harsh for Annie. He turns pink, but starts explaining. "Freshman year; I needed a job. My family was losing money fast. Moving from Maui isn't exactly cheap. How Glimmer knew; I don't want to know. She approached me, and offered me a job at this restaurant. You guys know, I moved here summer before high school from Hawaii, so I had no idea about the town. I accepted, and she just handed me over to the restaurant. No one knows about this, not even Peeta, and we are best friends. It's a secret Glimmer and I have kept, or at least, _I've _kept..."

Wow, Finn looked so embarrassed at this. "Why didn't you quit?" Jo asked. "Come on Jo; You knew I needed the money. It's not exactly rocket science." he states sarcastically. "Finn; your dad has a job at Apple. How do you need money if he created the iPad?" Jo asks. Now that I realize it, Jo has a point. "I have this... _issue _where I don't want anything to do with my parents. Having a job is like getting an allowance, but not out of sympathy for whatever reason. I also feel like I need to really earn the money, so that's why I landed this job and kept it," he says. I honestly had no idea he felt this way... even though I met him a couple hours ago...

"Okay, let me rephrase this; why didn't you get a _new _job?" Jo asks. He replies, "I don't know. I guess it never really came to mind. Plus it's kinda fun. Most of the time I just cook-"

"-So _that's _why you're a good cook!"

"-but tonight they made me work take-out. I was really shocked, but they said I could do it. I honestly had no idea that this would happen you guys. I'm so sorry," he gives us a really guilty look and i feel the need to immediately forgive him.

"Your forgiven," Jo begins. "We won't tell anybody, not even Peeta. We know you guys are best friends, but I know how you feel, so we won't tell. There is one condition though. You need to quit, as soon as possible."

Finn looks really relieved, but also guilty. "You guys; I can't quit."

"It's one or the other." I state firmly.

"No, it's _blackmail,"_ he states in an obvious tone. He gives me a pleading look, and we seem to communicate through that weird mind thing. TELEPATHY! That's what it's called,_ duh_.

"Jo; leave him be. Let him work there if he wants. We're not his mothers, we're his friends, and I would do anything for a friend." I glare at Jo, and she seems to nod with her eyes. I turn to Finn, "See you at school Finn. You'd better get back to work or they'll fire you." I say dumbly.

He leaves, and we all exchange glances.

"Well, how about that movie?" Madge says. We all kind of file into our unassigned seats and we begin the flick.

Bread and Circuses is about 16 year old Jennifer Lauwrence who enters a death competition in place of her little sister Willow. The boy that was reaped in her city, Josh, has loved her since they were five, but they need to die together or live alone. Along the way, the evil President is trying to ensure their deaths because Josh admits his love for Jennifer, and the sexy Alexander and pretty Isabelle are trying to slaughter them like the animals that they are. They make allies such as Amandla, and learn that what really matters in life is each other.

Believe it or not, it's actually my kind of movie. Lots of romance in a world of death, or lots of death with a hint of romance... Whichever it is.

After the movie is over, we begin to gossip. We obviously talk about the guys. Mainly though, they were just getting me up to speed. It turns out, Peeta has an obvious crush on Katniss, Annie and Finn sorta have a thing, Madge likes Gale but Gale likes Katniss, and Johanna has a major crush on Marvel, and he likes her a bit. Personally, I thought she hated him. Also, after tonight, everyone now assumes that Cato 'likes' me.

"I hardly even know him," I exasperated. This is so complicated. They all seem kind of stuck on it. Especially Johanna. She seems really frustrated. I know why though. She even told me to stay away from him. No worries though; I don't do relationships. They lead to my biggest fear.

"Sooo..." Annie begins excitedly, "Who wants to play truth or dare?!" she squeals. "Yeah, why not?" Katniss and Madge look at me like I'm insane. Which I am. Wink.

"Um, in case you didn't know, never EVER EVER play Truth or Dare with Jo. She is scary good at dares. You'll never see it coming until it happens. Believe me, I would know. I went on a date with _Marvel_ because of one. Worst night of my life."

"Hey!" Jo butts in, "He's not that bad! He's really funny and adorable..." she trails off with that look in her eyes. Wow, she must seriously like him.

Meh, too much sappiness. "Katniss! Truth or Dare?!" I scream, and its snaps Jo out of it. "Umm... Truth," she says. "Do you have a crush on Peeta?" I ask. She blushes bright red, and gives a small nod. "AWWW! KATNISS LIKES PEETA! KATNISS LIKES PEETA!"

"Gosh, scream it to the world, won't you..." Katniss says in an embarrassed tone. I give her a grin and punch her lightly on the shoulder, "On the bright side," I begin, "You know he likes you back."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go out with him!" she says, still kind of shocked. "WHY NOT!?" we all scream.

"Well..." she trails off, "I don't know really. I mean I have no idea how to act when I'm in a relationship. Plus, that stuff just freaks me out most of the time," she states. I feel her pain. I am exactly the same way when it comes to stuff like that.

"Okay, Katniss, your turn," I say, bringing he rout of her misery. She lifts her head up, and says, "Annie, truth or dare?" Annie ponders this and after a minute, she says, "Dare, since you aren't Johanna." Jo just smirks and leans back, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Alright," Katniss begins, "I dare you to prank call Principle Snow and ask him if he wants a job."

Annie smiles at this, and grabs her phone. "Done." she smirks.

She dials up Principle Snow and we wait. The phone is ringing, and we wait anxiously.

"Hello? Sorry for the wait, I was taking a bubble bath. Ooh! Twenty percent off for a rubber ducky! Totes amazing! I am so buying!" he seems to smile through the phone.

"Ummm, yeah, hi. This is the Manager of Hooters, and we were wondering if you wanted a job here," Annie says like the girl on the phone. Man, they must really like the food there.

"Oh, no thank you. I am Principle of Panem High School, home of the Mockingjays," he states.

"OMGEE! PRINCIPLE SNOW! I HAD NO IDEA! BYEE!" she yells into the phone, and hangs up. We all sit there, completely shocked. Then we die laughing.

"Okay guys, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. Night!" Madge says, and falls back onto her sleeping bag. We all fall back like that, and don't bother turning off the TV.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. I kind of fade into alertness. I lift my left hand to my sleeve, and pull out my pocket knife. Something is off here.

I wander around to the kitchen, and I turn on the light. Everything is safe in here. I wonder what it is that's pushing me off my rocker. I walk back quietly into the living room, knife still drawn. I hear a bang, and then-

"_Here's Johnny!_"

I scream, and chuck my knife at the TV screen. "What the heck!" I scream. Johanna bursts out of her sleeping bag, and yanks a knife out of her ponytail. She must be as paranoid as I am, to sleep with a knife.

"Dammit Clove! We left the TV on! And now of course, The Shining has to be on..." she mutters. I yank my knife out of the wall. Luckily, my reflexes were off and my knife hit the wall instead of the TV.

"Ugh... Go back to bed..." Annie mutters. Madge just grunts.

Katniss already raced to the hall closet and had her bow pointed in the room. She lowers her bow cautiously, with her eyebrow raised. She seemed to already know the answer, so she turns around and stomps away to the hall closet in a moody manner.

Jo and I just look at each other, put our knives where they belong, and we go back to bed.

* * *

So that was our creepy sleepover. Not so great for Madge, given what she had just been through, but it was fun. We were all pretty spooked the next morning of course; but the day was overall uneventful. Prim finally made me pasta though. Best thing I have ever eaten. She and Annabelle would definitely get along. Now what I have to worry about is my first day of school. I'm scared about my classes, my teachers, and mostly, my district. What will my district be? What will happen to me on Monday?

**Yes... I did just do that. So, thoughts on the chapter? I'm always open for ideas and constructive critisism. See you guys soon! And I also will not be updating for a while since the holidays are coming up soon.**

**XOXO, **

**SilverNight92**


	7. AN APOLOGY

Well guys…

Wow. I feel so ashamed with myself. I've left y'all in the blue about what's to come, and I am sooooooo so so sorry. I will admit it—I'd forgotten the story. But in all honesty, I have an excuse. I've been _swamped _with school, and I have this hopeless crush on a guy that's not even in the grade above me. So yeah, two lame excuses, but they're there!

Gosh. I don't even know the last time I checked my fanfiction stuff. I went from being OBSESSED (reading at 3'am, on the toilet, etc.) to not even going on once a week. So if I am following any of your stories and haven't been reviewing, I apologize. Here is everything that's been messing me up lately, causing me to not update

-Homework

-Crushes

-After-school activities the majority of the week

-Catching up with old friends

-Getting in huuuuuge trouble with my parents

-More music-related stuff (As usual)

-School

-Friend problems

-Homework

-School

-FRIEND/CRUSH/FAMILY/EVERYTHING DRAMA (Ha… I also have Drama as an elective ;))

So yeahh. As you can see, my non-eventful yet totally eventful life has been ruining this story. I said I was gonna update as soon as the holidays were over, but let's face it… I procrastinated with the story. Again. I am a straight-up slacker, and lazy-ass and I apologize completely. I don't know when I will update again, but I have this little Document in my computer, titled "begin again, ch. 7" so WHO KNOWS!? I am not even halfway done.

Also, as a book has its twists, life does. So basically I have new friends now that I intend to base characters off of, a new crush (Cato shall be a bit different) and a whole new view of the story. It really sucks to, because the story had such a great start in my opinion. In all honesty, I thought I was gonna be caught up with the previous Cato for a long time, but then winter break happened and this new guy came into my life… Who happens to not be a jerk and my Wing and Sarcasm actually approve of… ;)

So my off days are Monday, Wednsday, and Friday. If I am not swamped by homework, I plan on working on the next chapter and having it up by… Let's say… St. Patrick's Day (March 17). You guys know how bad I feel whenever this happens, and I am beyond sorry. These are my excuses, take 'em or leave 'em…. Please take. I live for you guys, and know I am beyond sorry.

My deepest apologies (ha so cheeeeeeesy :D),

SilverNight92

**CONTEST TIME! **

**I AM TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM REACHING 100! AHHHH! **

**If you are the 100th reviewer, I will have your name in the next update, dedicate the next chapter to you, and YOU WILL BE A MINOR CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Haha, having fun with the keyboard :D **

**SO REVIEW AWAY PEOPLE! :D :D :D**


	8. Pancakes and First Days

**So guys, how have u been? Finally an update! I've been bombarded with schoolwork, and frankly I missed being here! But it is a short and crappy update. OH! And uh… well i was gonna update yesterday, but when i wasnt getting any new email reviews or subcriber stuff, I realized i forgot to publish the chapter... Haha. _Well_ guys, enjoy Chapter 6 of Begin Again. **

_**Clove POV (its pretty much always in Clove's, huh?) **_

"_You got no money... but you got it all and we can-"_

"Ugh!" I groan. The opening lines of Cimorelli's Believe It would usually cheer me up, but not on a morning like this. For one, it's Monday, second, its _the _Monday, The one I have been dreading since Friday, when I learned what was to come of today.

"Wakey, wakey, little Clover-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell. Prim whimpers. "Gosh, I didn't realize you were so moody. Well anyways, it's time to get up. Mom decided to mother for once and made us pancakes, if your interested."

My stomach grumbled at the thought of pancakes. "Done," I decide, "Be down is like, half an hour," I tell her sweetly. Poor girl had to see me in the morning without my tea. Yikes.

I quickly blitz into my morning activities. I always shower at night, since I am _not _a morning person, so i am already clean. I jump into my robe and head to the bathroom. Might as well look my best for my first day, right? I quickly put wash my face, and put a ten-minute mask on. I grab my curling iron, and turn it on. While it's warming up, I brush my teeth.

I am highly sensitive to mint, so i unfortunately have to use kids toothpaste. Believe me, once I tried a mint, and I gagged so hard, i lost my voice. Which isn't good, seeing as singing is my second favorite thing to do besides dance.

After I brush my teeth, I begin curling my hair. Unfortunately, the curler didn't turn on, so I have to turn it on. I have Hyperhidrosis in my armpits, so I have to use industrial deodorant. That happens to smell like rubbing alcohol, by the way. So i apply that, and this time, the curler is heated up. I curl my hair in tighter locks, and spray it with hairspray. I throw on my outfit, a blue top that looks like the sky, dark wash jeans, an infinity scarf, high tops, and my signature; a belt. I throw my backpack together, books, gym clothes, and all, and run down stairs.

Of course, I forget to wash my face off halfway down the stairs. So I pull the classic Clove, and scream, "Look out below!" and I chuck my backpack downstairs, nearly hitting Prim. "Sorry Prim!" I yell, and run upstairs. I wash my mask off, and realized I forgot makeup. _This is going to be a long day, _I think to myself. I quickly apply mascara, black eyeliner, and chapstick, not lip gloss. I then run downstairs with everything I need. I'm surprised I remembered my phone this time.

I run into the kitchen, and realize I have half an hour to eat before we need to leave. "Good morning," I grumble. "Well, someone isn't a morning person," Jo says. Wait, Jo?

"Good morning, Sunshine!" She says cheerily. "Katniss told me. Waters already heated, Earl Gray on the counter, sugar in the cabinet. Anything else, Princess?" I give her a confused look. "Why are you even here?" I ask.

She dies of laughter of course. "Oh yeah... Pancakes on the stove, syrup's in the fridge." She winks. "Don't tell Prim. Katniss can't cook to save her life, and I thought you needed it." I grin. "Well, you just turned my day upside down. In a good way though. I was all stressed, and-"

"Save it Bennet. Just eat the pancakes." She gives me a glare, and raises her eyebrows. "Well?" She questions me, and gestures towards the pancakes. Me being me, I am drawn towards the good food, so i sit and take it.

Jo eyes me suspiciously, and asks, "Alright girl. What's up with you?" I sit up startled at her question. "What do you mean? I'm fine." I say, and grab some more pancakes. "You seem... off, I should say," she says. "I'm just tired, that's all. Im not exactly a morning person. Ask Prim, she already got some crap from me." I mutter.

"Okay then, lets grab the Kitty Cat and get to school!"

…...

We pull up to school. My first thought?

_Colorful. _

Everything seemed so... bright, and lively. Panem High is seriously, like, animated. I have to touch the flagpole just to make sure its not fake. This is so... _unreal. _

"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in? Or should I say the Katniss?"

I reluctantly turn around to see a blonde bimbo in too much glitter glaring at me. I roll my eyes, and say, "What do you want? I have a schedule to get and classes to get to. I really don't have time for you and your glitter," I sigh.

"Oh, I'm just informing everyone that I know why you are here," she says threateningly. She gathers the attention of everyone. "Hey! I know something you don't know!" She says tauntingly. I glare at her, and begin to walk away. I've dealt with worse, and I am definitely not dealing with this. She sees this, and grabs my shoulder, turns me around, and holds up my arm. "This girl was expelled from her old school, and was kicked out of her own house! That's why she's here! She is a criminal!" she declares. I stare at her thoughtfully. She really does her research well. I mean, in a matter of almost no time, she found out about me.

I snap back into reality. Everyone is staring at me like I robbed a bank and all the money is coming out of my mouth. I just glare at Glimmer, and Jo takes the situation off of my shoulders. She slaps her in the face, and says, "Nothing to see here, people. Go to class or wherever." She grabs my hand and we walk to the bathrooms.

"Okay. Dude, that whore was just telling the whole school your secret. Yet you aren't in tears, or having a panic attack. Why?" she asks me. I just think, _at least you can't see the inside. _I'm thankful for that. I mean, only Katniss and Jo know about that. How on earth does Glimmer? "I guess it just does't phase me," I say softly. I pull my wristbands lower on my wrists. She can't know. "Let's just get to class, okay?" I mutter.

"Dude... You need a schedule..." she stifles a laugh. I glare. "Okay then, get me a damn schedule!" I punch her lightly in the arm. She lets out a laugh. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

So my first day at Panem High wasn't a complete wreck. I guess nobody's first day of school is amazing. I managed to sign up for volleyball, get on Pointe with the teacher at Panem, and make friends with two of the guys, Peeta and Finnick. I swear, five minutes and we were like the Three Musketeers! But without the swords... Finnick is trident, Peeta is strength, and I am knives. Actually, I am really good with knives...

But not for a reason you need to know.

**She's got a secret… And will keep it for a while:) **

**I missed u guys! R&R, okay?**


End file.
